Mi Mejor Amigo
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Era la única niña que se sentaba sola. Pero ese día hubo un ligero cambio en la rutina. Había venido un chico nuevo, y su primera impresión era que tenía cara de idiota. No tenía tiempo para hacerle caso a niños tontos.


**MI MEJOR AMIGO**

**[One-shot]**

**. **

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el despertador de Karin sonó. Era un nuevo día pero la niña no lucía tan emocionada. Las clases habían empezado hace pocas semanas atrás y todavía no hacía amigos. Era la única niña que se sentaba sola. El chico aburrido y el gordito se sentaban juntos, la chica rubia se sentaba con la otra chica rara de cabello rosa, el chico bonito (que siempre miraba a la chica rara) se sentaba con el chico escandaloso también rubio, la chica rica que se sentaba con su primo sobreprotector (ambos con ojos muy raros), la chica que se vestía como chico se sentaba con el chico raro de la clase... Pero no le importaba mucho. Sabía que no valía la pena juntarse con ninguno de ellos porque no la entenderían. Porque a ella no le gustaba jugar con muñecas o jugar con carritos. A ella le gustaba leer.

Después de escuchar a su hermana Tayuya gritar desde la cocina para que se levante, saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se subió a la pequeña banca y me miró en el espejo apoyando sus manos en el lavatorio. Aún no entendía por qué un lado de su cabello era extremadamente lacio y el otro lado de este era medio ondulado y enredado. Se quitó los lentes café y los dejó sobre la pequeña repisa de madera para lavarse el rostro. Se secó la cara con la toalla blanca y se cepilló el cabello rapidez.

—Enana, ¡apúrate!— Tayuya le gritó de nuevo.

—Ya voy, ya voy...— Karin respondió enojada bajando las escaleras ya cambiada.

—Buenos días.— Tayuya dejó el plato de cereal con leche sobre la mesa y besó la frente de su hermana menor con cariño.

—Hola...— susurró Karin metiéndose la cuchara llena de cereal a la boca.

—Qué ganas tienes hoy...— dijo sarcásticamente al escuchar la emoción de Karin en su voz.

Karin se limpió la boca con la servilleta y corrió hasta la sala en donde había dejado su mochila. Esa mañana la llevaría su tío Orochimaru y estaba emocionada. Era uno de los pocos tíos que tenía y que quería mucho. El año anterior le había regalado un peluche de serpiente muy bonito y también el libro que su hermana no le quiso comprar.

Su tío le saludó con una sonrisa rara (pero al menos le sonrió) esa mañana, como todas las mañanas y emprendieron el viaje en auto al colegio. El camino fue en silencio (a excepción de la emisora de radio de música antigua) y su tío se despidió de ella con un pequeño abrazo. Karin salió del auto negro con su lonchera en la mano y su mochila en el hombro, y corrió hacia la entrada del colegio. Los otros niños de su clase ya habían empezado a llegar.

La rutina fue la de siempre. Llegar al salón celeste y sentarse en la mesa del medio junto a la chica de pelo rosado, el chico bonito y el chico gordito. La profesora Kurenai llegaría poco después y empezarían las clases. Pero ese día hubo un ligero cambio en la rutina. Y ese cambio puso al mundo de Karin de cabeza porque a ella no le gustaba cuando cambiaban su rutina. Había venido un chico nuevo, y su primera impresión era que tenía cara de idiota.

Tenía el cabello casi blanco y los ojos morados como su serpiente de peluche. Estaba usando una camiseta de fútbol del mismo color que sus orbes saltones. Levantó la ceja y se concentró en terminar de dibujar a la mariposa en su cuaderno. No tenía tiempo para hacerle caso a niños tontos.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente sin que ella se dé cuenta del todo. Y hubieron muchos cambios también. El niño bonito se había empezado a juntar con la chica rara de cabello rosa y no le prestaba atención a ninguna otra niña que no sea ella. La chica rubia ya no se juntaba con ella. El otro chico rubio era más escandaloso que antes. El chico aburrido se dormía más seguido en clase que antes. Oh, y el chico nuevo se esmeraba cada día vez más por hacerle la vida imposible.

Ese mismo día había traído sus nuevos lápices de colores nuevos. Estaba muy feliz y en su carita se notaba claramente. Incluso saludó a la chica rara y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la suya. Al parecer la chica rara no era tan rara después de todo. Estaba feliz porque su papá se lo había comprado el día anterior.

Pero como de costumbre, Suigetsu llegó para arruinarle el día. Había entrado al aula con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro. Karin sabía a la perfección que no podía confiar en esa sonrisa para nada porque no traería nada bueno. Suigetsu solo traía problemas y más problemas.

—Las niñas son unas debiluchas y por eso creo que no deberían de estar en el equipo de fútbol.

—¡Claro que no somos unas debiluchas! Sasuke-kun, dile a Suigetsu-baka que yo no soy una debilucha.— escuchó a la chica de pelo raro decir.

—No le hagas caso Sakura. Solo está diciendo tonterías.

Pero para Karin no era ninguna tontería. ¿Cómo ese Suigetsu-baka (como la chica rara había dicho) podía ser tan machista? Le demostraría que se estaba equivocando porque ella sería la capitana del equipo de fútbol el año siguiente que habrían votaciones. Estaba tan enojada que sería capaz de golpearle en la cara para demostrarle que ella no era ninguna debilucha. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo la pelirroja.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, nadie quería decir nada. Todos los niños habían dejado de jugar con los carritos y las niñas con sus muñecas. El golpe se había escuchado por todo el salón. A los pocos minutos, la profesora Kurenai volvió a aparecer en el salón –porque había salido a traer unos materiales para la actividad programada del día- y casi pega un grito en el cielo. Suigetsu tenía una marca roja en el rostro y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Karin, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

—Karin Kusa, Suigetsu Hozuki.— en el momento en el que Karin escuchó su nombre completo supo que estaba en graves problemas. —¡Donde el director!

Karin nunca había estado en la oficina del director, pero según había dicho Naruto –quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí por estar constantemente metiéndose en problemas- el director era muy buena persona. Fue entonces cuando le quitó importancia y simplemente se dedicó a no pisar las líneas del piso de mayólica. Suigetsu la miró extraño pero lo ignoró, después de todo él había sido el culpable. Llegaron a la oficina del director en cuestión de pocos minutos y fue Karin quien tocó la puerta. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero éste pasó cuando escuchó el 'pase' de adentro.

—Por lo que me contó Kurenai-sensei Karin, me temo que te tengo que suspender.—dijo el director seriamente.

—Ok...— murmuró de mala gana la pelirroja. Lo último que quería que sus papás se molesten con ella.

—Pero Sr. Director, no fue culpa de Karin.— la defendió Suigestsu.

'_Y ahora qué está haciendo este idiota?'_ pensó Karin.

—¿Entonces de quién fue?—preguntó el mencionado, levantando la vista de los papeles desparramados en su escritorio.

—Fue mía. Karin no tuvo la culpa. Yo había dicho que las niñas eran debiluchas pero Karin me demostró lo contrario.

La ceja del director se alzó levemente y Karin juró haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Él asintió después de unos minutos y me dejó salir a mi. Y fue así como Karin conoció a su mejor amigo.

.

.

_Reviews?_


End file.
